I get to love you
by DaSmiley99
Summary: Theo and Liam finally seal their love in an eternal promise. Inspired by the song “I get to love you” by Ruelle.


Theo's breath got caught up in his throat as he stared at the love of his life strolling down the alley. His white suit fitted him perfectly, bringing out the infinite blue of his eyes. God he could get lost into these delightful eyes forever if he could. His look took his breath away, like he was seeing him for the first time again. He gulped, trying not to break into tears. After all these years, he still couldn't get used to this feeling. Dedication. Affection. _Love_. He slowly closed his eyes, a tear rolling down his cheek.

Liam gave him all he ever wanted. Liam gave him a second, a third and all the chances that he deserved. He gave him all of his time. He learned to care at Liam's side. Caring. That was a new thing for him at the time. He was raised to suppress his emotions. Not feel or express them. He had to learn that feelings weren't a weakness and he shouldn't be ashamed of them. Step by step, he started to care about people around him. And honestly? He was surprised to see that it made him happy. He was happier now that he found who he wanted to be. The Theo that loved Star Wars, the one that loved pancakes with a passion, the one that could stare at Liam all day and all night just because he's so flabbergasted by his natural beauty and the one that felt his heart flutter every time he laughed because he was genuinely happy. That was the real Theo. That is the real Theo.

He opened his eyes, letting his tears fall down his cheeks. _This_. This is his future.

He stared at Liam, who was slowly walking towards him, holding out his hand for him to take it. Theo gladly did with a fully tooted smile. Liam leaned into him a little, cupping his face.

"Babe, look at me." Liam said in a soothing voice. Theo looked into his stunning eyes, sniffing a little.

"Hey, don't cry or else I'm gonna cry too." Liam whispers with a smile in his voice, eyes already watering.

"Look at you! You got me crying like a crybaby." Theo responded in a chuckle.

They didn't have a huge traditional wedding, they just wanted a subtle and personalized wedding that would be like them. So yeah, it was a quick one. They didn't mind though, it was both their choice.

When they slipped their wedding rings into each other's finger, Theo spoke his vow first.

"God, I love you so much. You gave me everything I've been looking for. You gave me all the chances that I needed to make it up to you.You gave me all your time, your dedication, your affection and you gave me all your love. And the amazing sex is just a bonus." Theo started, earning a laugh from Liam.

"You made me want to be a better person and being by your side made me happier than ever. God, I had a shitty past and if I could, I totally would punch my old self. I was a fucking idiot. Falling in love with you was my freedom. I'm so glad to have fallen for you of all people. Being by your side changed me. I discovered what happiness felt like and... fuck, it's amazing. I could totally get used to getting up in the morning next to you, like, forever. You make me so happy, you have no idea. I'm head over heels for you, I would gladly give up my life for you, goddammit. I love you, now and always. I love you,Liam." Theo finished with a huge smile. Liam was moved by his speech, tears were now rolling down his cheeks. It was now Liam's turn to speak.

"You beautiful bastard. You stole my heart when I first met you. Your delightful scent hunted me for weeks. Your mischievous smirk made my heart stop so many times, I can't even remember. Your handsome face was printed into my brain. I must admit that I was in rage when we discovered that you were working with the enemy, but when I learned a lot about your past, I couldn't help but feel bad for you. It wasn't your fault for wanting to do what was right in your mind. I couldn't blame you for being raised that way. You didn't know the difference between light and dark at the time. You were scared. You just wanted to survive, to gain power, to not be called a failure by _them_. When I pulled you from hell, I noticed that you changed. You started to express your emotions into your eyes. Your eyes were the mirror of what you were feeling deep inside. I could see that you were lost. You didn't know exactly who you were. In the past you were a puppet of the Dread Doctors. Now you're Theo. The Theo that you wanted to be. I'm so proud of you, babe. You have no idea. When I realized that I loved you, I wasn't even worried. Loving you felt so natural. It felt so good. When you proposed to me, I felt so happy. It was like - _This is it. This is the man that I want to marry without any hesitation_. And I regret nothing. I chose a future with you and I'm proud of it." Liam said, an undying love sparkling into his eyes.

The younger boy swiped his thumb against Theo's ring.

"I finally get to spent to rest of my life with you. With my _husband_." Liam softly spoke.

They hugged each other tightly, swaying a little into their embrace.

Theo cupped his husband's face gently with his hands, smiling at him.

"Forever and always?" Theo asked, staring into Liam's gorgeous blue eyes.

"Forever and always." Liam concluded in a whisper. It was a _promise_.

Their lips connected softly, like puzzle pieces that fitted perfectly into each other. Their kiss was soft and full of love. Their love was now sealed for eternity.

 ** _The End\_**


End file.
